Precise, detailed road maps offer many advantages in autonomous vehicle (AV) operations. Creating these maps can involve recording, processing, and labeling ground truth data (e.g., image and/or LIDAR data), and the resulting maps can be provided for on-board storage and used to perform vehicle routing and dynamic comparisons by the AV's processing systems with a live sensor view of the AV's surroundings.